Pour Me a Drink
by Orton Addict
Summary: Isabella Miani is broke and that's not what a golddigger wants to be. But when she runs into an old high school friend, she might just realize that money isn't what she's wanted the whole time. OrtonOC, OrtonSteph, BatistaOC maybe, more
1. Chapter 1

Pour Me a Drink

Chapter One: Isabella's P.O.V.

* * *

_AN: So, yeah, you're probably wondering what the hell is she thinking? She just posted a new story two days ago and here's another new one today, she's got WAY too much on her plate. And you're right, I do have a lot going on story wise, but my lookout on things is if I don't get it out there now, it may never get out there. Also, I want to warn you that Isabella has a mouth on her and is totally different from anyone I've ever written. So enough stalling. Here's Pour Me a Drink:__

* * *

_Damn, I hate the rain. Hate the shit with a passion. Maybe it's because I'm originally from Seattle where it rains all the fucking time. Or maybe it's because of the smell. I've never found the smell after rain very appealing. But, now that I think of it, I think the reason I hate the rain is because of the time that my asshole of a boyfriend kicked me out of his apartment in the rain, leaving me with nowhere to go with just the clothes on my back; which, by the way, consisted of a pair of stilettos, jeans and a white halter top. 

Yeah, white, not the best color to be stuck in the rain in. So, what the hell was I supposed to do? I had nowhere to go, had no job and no money. Everything I had was in that apartment. Not that any of it was really mine anyway. Jerry had paid for all of it and, to tell you the truth, that's one of the reasons I stayed around so long.

So, I was a gold digger, what 'cha gonna do about it? I'm Italian, I'm sure somewhere in my blood line there's a few mafia men. You wanna hound me about how I use people? Go right ahead, I'm sure I can find someone to come and hunt your ass down.

Anyway, a little off subject, back to the story.

As I stood in the rain, contemplating my next move, I sighed and turned to look at the cars in the apartment complex's parking lot and spotted the dark blue Kia Spectra and smiled. I walked over to the car and peered inside. Just what I expected, the door was unlocked and in the cup holder was a wad of twenty dollar bills.

"Dumb son of a bitch," I said as I retrieved the bills and began to make my way to the bus stop. I caught a ride to the mall where I managed to buy a new outfit, change and buy a hot meal. I had just sat down with my cheeseburger when I heard my name being screeched across the food court.

"Bella!"

I turned to see my best friend from high school, Stephanie McMahon, running toward me.

"Oh my God, Stephi!" I said, wrapping my arms around her. "How the hell have you been?'

"I've been great, but you…You look amazing!"

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, running my hands through my wet hair. "I'm a mess. But look at you! Miss business woman in her pin-striped suit. What the fuck do you do for a living?"

"I see your language is still the same," she laughed. "My fiancé is a co-owner in a group of nightclubs across the U.S. and I help manage the one here in St. Louis."

"Damn girl. Who do you have wrapped around your little finger?"

Stephanie gave me a small smirk before replying. "Randy Orton."

I know my mouth had to have dropped down to the floor. "You mean multi-millionaire, GQ cover boy, got my own personal tailor from Armani, best thing since Johnny Depp, Randy Orton?" I questioned just to make sure that I had gotten the name right.

"Yeah, that's him and he's all mine," she smiled, waving the emerald cut, probably three karat diamond engagement ring in my face.

"Holy shit, Steph. How'd you luck into this one?"

"Daddy just happened to be the one to give the loan to Randy for the club here and the rest is history."

I nod my head. I should've known that Stephanie's dad and major bank owner, Vince McMahon had something to do with this relationship.

"So, enough about me, what about you? Who do you have wrapped around your little finger?" she asked me.

"Well, I did have Jerry but the asshole kicked me out, in the rain," I replied, sourly.

"Oh, you poor thing. Where are you going to stay?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I guess at a hotel."

"No," Stephanie said, sternly shaking her head. "You're staying with me. Randy's out in D.C. with his business partner Dave Batista, so that's not a problem. Plus, it'll give me and you time to catch up. I think it's a great idea."

"Okay, fine," I told her as she squealed and jumped up and down. "Just promise me that you aren't going to be doing that shit all night."

"You'd think that going to a Catholic school that you would have a little bit cleaner mouth."

"I think the fact of me being Italian cancels that out, babe."

After I finished my cheeseburger, we walked out of the mall and into her silver Bentley Continental GT. When we arrived at her "house", my mouth dropped again. Being a gold digger has its advantages and one of them is staying in properties as big as small towns, but this one that Steph and Orton lived in was nothing short of a palace on property the size of a county.

"You're shitting me, right?" I looked over to her as she smiled. We walk in and are greeted by a butler named Charles.

"Charles, will you show Isabella up to her room?" Steph asked before making her way down a separate hallway. "I have a couple of phone calls to make and I'll be right up."

I turn to Charles and smile. "I bet you get paid a pretty penny, don't you?" I asked him as he led me up a winding staircase.

"I can't complain, Miss Isabella," he said and stopped in front of a door. "If you need anything just call pound 113 on the phone on the bedside table."

I walked into the room and looked around in amazement. This one bedroom was the size of Jerry's whole apartment. "Look who's living the high life now, mother fucker," I murmured to myself before falling back on the king size bed. I wondered around my new room for awhile, checking out my own personal bathroom and walk-in closet before heading back downstairs to find Steph.

I made my way down the hallway she had gone down a while before but stopped upon hearing voices.

"So, Randy, I think I might've found someone to replace Monica," I heard Steph say.

"I didn't realize we were having interviews yet," said Randy from the speaker phone and damn did that man have the voice of pure sex. No wonder he was on the cover of GQ.

"I wasn't holding interviews, baby. You know I wouldn't do anything like that without you, but I was at the mall today and I ran into an old friend of mine in a rough spot and I think that she would be perfect as our premier bartender."

"What's her name?"

"Isabella Miani. She's a beauty, Randy. She's a little rough around the edges but I think that she'll bring a lot of business in once the word gets around about her. I think you'll like her, too."

"I'll check her out when I get back in a couple of days. If she's as good as you say she is there shouldn't be any problems. I just need someone in that will make me as much money as Monica did."

"Honey, she'll make you that much and more," Steph reassured him.

I had no doubt about that. I would be Mr. Orton's star bartender.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour Me a Drink

Chapter Two: Isabella's P.O.V.

I walked back down the hall and to the sitting room while I waited for Stephanie to get off of the phone. Looking around the room, I realized that I could really get used to staying there, but that as of right then it was only temporary.

"Sorry about that," Stephanie smiled, walking into the room. "Randy and I had to take care of some business."

"Oh, I got you. Getting down and dirty on the phone," I joked, knowing full well that wasn't the case.

"Are you always that vulgar?" Stephanie asked, chuckling lightly.

"You know me, Steph. Of course I am."

She just shook her head and sat down in one of their fancy ass chairs. "So what did you do after high school?"

"I went straight to work. Shocker right? I didn't have the bucks to go to any type of school. At one point, I was working four fucking jobs just so I could have fucking food on the table. I was waiting tables at two different diners during the days and at nights I was bartending and stripping. Basic poor chick right outta high school shit," I told her.

Before I go any further, I should clarify some shit. My parents came over from Italy in 1963 and moved to Seattle, for some strange reason. They had two boys, Anthony and Benito before me. I was born in 1979 and when I was twelve, the folks decided to pack up and move to Connecticut, again don't ask me why, but I'm actually glad they did, or else I wouldn't have met one of the best bitches in the world, Stephanie McMahon. Okay, now fast forward again…

"You were stripping?" Stephanie asked, shocked.

"You gotta do what you gotta do. Then about four years ago, I scrounged up enough money to bring my ass here. I don't know what the appeal of St. Louis was but I just felt I needed to come here." Of course, this scroungin' up money shit, was just that. I found some poor soul who felt sorry for me to give me a couple grand and then dumped his ass like a bad habit.

"Well, I just want to let you know that you can stay here as long as you want," Steph offered with a smile. Cha-ching. Just what I was hoping for. So, I'm sure you're all thinking that I was a complete and utter bitch for using my friend like that, right? Guess what? I don't give a shit what you think. And technically, I wasn't using her. Her fiancé, this Randy Orton guy, was the one that made all of the money, so I guess I was using him.

"Thanks, Steph, I really appreciate it," I told her with true sincerity. Hey, I may have been a money hungry bitch, but I was grateful.

"And also, I think I may have a job for you. You see, Randy and I just lost our star bartender here in town and I was wondering if you would like to be her replacement."

"Absolutely. Thanks so much," I said, giving her a hug. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I'd do anything to help a friend out," she winked, once we separated. "But you don't have the job yet. When Randy gets home tomorrow, I'll have him talk to you and then he'll make the final decision. But for now, I'm going to go get some rest and you should probably do the same."

"I will. Goodnight, Steph and thanks again."

"No problem. See you in the morning," she said and headed upstairs.

I took in my surroundings once more and smiled to myself. "You really hit the jackpot this time, Bella. Don't fuck it up," I told myself and then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to what I thought was a dream. But it was reality. A very good reality. I stared around the room at the antique dresser and vanity; at the gold silk sheets covering me; at the open bathroom door revealing the enormous walk-in shower.

I managed to drag my ass out of bed and looked in the floor length mirror at my reflection. My thick dark hair was untidy and unruly and looked as though I had the worst night's sleep ever, but my dark brown eyes said just the opposite. I just shrugged and walked downstairs in my boyshort panties and matching cami and made my way to the kitchen.

I didn't see that Charles guy anywhere so I just made myself at home and opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice.

"You must be Isabella."

I jumped at the deep voice behind me, dropping the juice and allowing it to spill. "Motherfucker, why would you do that?" I asked, angrily, grabbing some paper towels to help clean up the mess.

"Maybe because it's my house."

My heart stopped. Did I really want to look up and see that gorgeous GQ face staring at me like I was a fucking idiot? Yes. I turned to see Mr. Randy Orton, leaning against the counter, coffee mug in hand and dressed in a perfectly tailored Armani suit.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I cleaned up the last bit of orange juice on the floor and threw away the paper towels. "You just scared the shit outta me, that's all."

"And apparently your clothes off of you," he smirked, cocking up an eyebrow.

Now, normally, I would just go along with Mr. Orton's little game, but for some stupid fucking reason, that damn smirk got to me and I felt myself blushing uncontrollably as I sat down at the small table. "I didn't realize anyone else was up. It's only eight o'clock after all."

"I got an early flight this morning. So, are you Isabella?"

I nodded. "And you must be Randy. I've seen you on magazine covers."

"I've had a few. So, you knew Steph back in high school?"

"Oh, hell yeah. Me and her were the baddest bitches around," I told him as he cocked that eyebrow up again. "Well, I was and Steph just kinda tagged along. She had a reputation to protect. Mine was already ruined by my brothers."

He nodded and sat in the chair next to me. Damn, this man was fucking intoxicating. He looked intoxicating, he smelled intoxicating. "So, where'd you come in from today?"

"Washington D.C. I was meeting with my partner Dave Bautista and our other managers Adam Copeland and John Cena. We were talking about possibly adding another club to the mix. But we're not sure yet. We're still looking for a location."

"Where are your other clubs at?"

"Obviously, here and D.C., but we also have one in Tampa and one in Boston."

To tell you the truth, this business talk was boring the living hell out of me, but I figured I might as well seem like I'm interested in it to make myself look good in front of my future boss. "Seems like you're pretty spread out," I told him, although I just wished he was spread out on my bed.

"Well, that's just the way things fell into the place. Copeland and Cena were reliable friends and Dave and I agreed that Boston and Tampa deserved some of the greatness that St. Louis and D.C. already had."

I just nodded. If this guy hadn't been so damn hot, I probably would've fallen asleep about minutes ago. "Steph says you might have a job lined up for me."

"Might? I don't think so," Randy shook his head as my mouth dropped open. "I do have a job for, if you're willing to take it."

"Hell, yeah, I'll take it."

"Welcome to the Orton-McMahon family."

**Thanks to giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf and Caprice CC for reviewing!! I really appreciate it. Now, I know there are more of you out there…so PLEASE review…I really would like to know what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Pour Me a Drink

Chapter Three: Isabella's P.O.V.

Later that day, Stephanie and I walked through the mall that we had just been in the day before, looking for me some clothes to wear for my first night on the job.

"So, Steph, what's the dress code at this club of yours?" I asked the future Mrs. Orton.

"As Randy puts it, 'just enough to leave a little something to the imagination,'" she replied, dryly. "Personally, I would like to make the place a little classier. Kind of like what Dave has in D.C., but Randy doesn't see it that way."

"I take it you never let loose and play bartender."

"No, not anymore. I used to do it all of the time."

"Why'd you quit?" I asked her as I sifted through a rack of barely there halter tops.

"Dad found out, for one, and told me I had too much class to be doing something like that. I don't see what the big deal was. Back then, Randy actually allowed the bartenders to wear clothes," she smiled.

"Fuck your dad, Steph. You need to start doing what makes you happy and fuck what everyone else thinks."

Stephanie chuckled and shook her head. "Your attitude on life hasn't changed much."

"And apparently neither has yours," I retorted.

Stephanie had never done what SHE wanted to do. She was always looking over her fucking shoulder and wondering what everyone else was thinking about her.

I spent the rest of the cash that I had taken out of Jerry's car which got me enough clothes until my first paycheck. As we walked back into the house after a long day of shopping, we heard Randy's voice ring through the house.

"You back, Steph?"

"Yeah, babe," she replied, setting down her shopping bags as Randy came into the room.

I knew my eyes had to have popped out of my head. There that fucker was just in a pair of dress pants! That's it! And he was fucking hot as hell! Those washboard abs, those crazy ass muscular arms and those damn tattoos. I love a man with tattoos in all the right places. But anyway…I snapped out of my fantasy world when Randy spoke again.

"I have to run to the club and get some paperwork done."

"Great," Stephanie smiled. "You can take Bella and show her the ropes."

He turned to me and put on that sexy little smirk of his. "I think I could do that. You've already told her what to wear, haven't you, Steph?"

"That's what we went shopping for. Now, I have to call the wedding planner," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You two don't have too much fun without me."

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind," he winked to her as she waved to me and walked down the hall to her office.

Randy put his arms through the blue dress shirt he had been holding the whole time, leaving the front unbuttoned. "You can change at the club. And, uh, after you do," he said, moving toward me, close enough that I could smell his cologne, "I'm required to do a uniform inspection."

"Then I guess I better get it right the first time. I don't want to get reprimanded my first night on the job," I said, softly before pushing Randy out of my way to grab my shopping bags. Before I knew it, I felt his breath by my ear.

"If you want to play rough like that, I'll have no choice but to reprimand you," his low voice growled in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

Then you know what that mother fucker did? He fucking smacked my ass! Who the hell did he think he was?

I snapped my head toward him to see him walking up the stairs. Once he got to the top, he turned and smirked at me. "Be ready in five."

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. How was I supposed to be a friend to Stephanie when her damn fiancé was a fucking man whore? I realized then that I would somehow have to muster up all the resilience I could to face Orton. It was going to be tough, but this was my meal ticket. There's no way I could lose it, at least not until I got back on my own two feet, something that I hadn't been able to do since right after high school.

I waited a few more minutes for Randy and when he finally came back downstairs, looking even more fucking hot in a full Armani suit, we walked to his 2007 Jaguar XK-Series without saying a word.

"Steph was wrong about you," Randy said after we had been driving for a few minutes. "She said nobody could get you to shut up."

"Don't have much to say to you," I replied, looking out at the passing scenery.

"I would think we'd have a lot to say to each other. You're my newest bartender and I'm your boss. Not to mention, you're living in MY house. I think I should know a little more about you."

'He knows all he needs to know, Bella,' I told myself. 'The more you tell him, the more he's going to think he's broken through your defenses.'

I said nothing.

"How about I ask you questions and you answer? That sound good?" he asked, but I didn't answer. "Great. So, how long have you been in St. Louis?"

Fuck! This was the hardest thing I ever had to do. This guy was everything I ever wanted in a man; powerful, fuckable and rich and I had to blow him off for the sake of my best friend.

"Four years. You?" I gave in.

"We're talking about you, not me," he shook his head.

"I think I deserve to know a little bit about the man whose house I'm living in at the moment and the one that I'm working for. So, how long have you been in St. Louis?"

"All my life. Where have you been the rest of your life?"

"I was born in Seattle then I moved to Stamford, Connecticut when I was twelve."

"I didn't figure you were born in Stamford," Randy told me in a tone that I found just a little condescending

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're not a stuck up bitch."

"And Stephanie is?"

"No, but she can get a little…snobbish from time to time."

"And I'm sure you don't ever do that, do you?"

"But I have a reason to be. I've made my own way, not relied on mommy and daddy for my money."

I literally have to bite my tongue to keep me from biting this asshole's head off. I shake my head and look back out the window.

"You have something to say?" he asked.

"I do, but I also need to keep my job."

"We're off the clock. I promise anything you say won't affect our relationship in a negative way. It can only help it."

"To tell you the truth, that's the last thing I want, but just to prove that you're wrong and Steph is right, I'm going to speak my mind and there's no way in hell that you're going to get me to shut up."

"Okay, I'm ready. What do you really thinking of me, Bella?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning to him, smiling. "I think you're a self-absorbed little bastard who thinks he's God's gift to women even when you're already engaged to one of the most beautiful bitches I've ever seen. You also think that everyone should just bow at your feet and cater to your every whim. Well, guess what? I'm not going to be one of those people, so you might as well get that through your thick head now."

As we pulled into the parking lot behind the club, Zodiac, Randy began to chuckle.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked him.

"I just find it funny, that's exactly what Stephanie said."

* * *

**Alrighty, guys. Here's chapter three! Also, I got a poll up on my profile! Go there and vote on who you think should be Dave and Randy's new manager for their new location!**

**Thank you's go out to OTHlover04, giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Chenai, flipflops, OneTreeHillWrestlingFan, CapriceCC, Recco101, techwiz, peaches500 and wrestlenascargirl! See, I knew there were more of you out there! Don't forget to review this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

Pour Me a Drink

Chapter Four: Isabella's P.O.V.

I followed Randy into the club without saying a word. There was something about that guy that just didn't seem right to me. But Steph seemed to think that he was the best thing ever. I think that some of the reasoning for that was because of how he looked. She always had a soft spot for pretty boys.

"Are you listening to me?" Randy asked loudly as I apparently ignored him.

"I was trying my best not to," I replied. "What do you want?"

"I asked you if you ever bartended before?"

"Yeah, I have. So, I guess there's nothing that you need to show me."

"Maybe not, but there's something that you need to show me. Go change," he ordered, pointing to a dressing room.

"Excuse me?" I asked, pulling back and staring at him. "Nobody fucking orders me around. Especially not some arrogant asshole like you."

"I'm glad I hired you. You're a feisty one. Just the way I like 'em," he smirked, before leaning against the bar. "Now, be a good girl and go change so I can see if your outfit is…appropriate for this job."

I scoffed and turned on my heel, heading into the dressing room he had pointed to before. This Randy Orton guy was going to drive me up the fucking wall. I stepped out of my jeans and pulled out the tiniest red skirt I had ever seen out of my bag. I put it on and realized that it barely covered my ass. I then pulled out my "shirt" which was really nothing more than a bra with a little extra fabric that stopped well above my bellybutton. I had slipped the halter-type neckline over my head and was trying my damnedest to tie the back when I felt a pair of hands of hands grab the strings from my own.

"Maybe next time you pick out clothes, you should make sure you can put them on without my assistance."

I waited until he had tied the back before I pulled away from him. "I don't need your so called assistance. I would've managed on my own."

"Maybe, but you would've still been in here after we closed."

"You know, contrary to your belief, not all women are helpless."

All he did was smile. "You passed inspection, by the way," he said and smacked my ass again. Only this time, I didn't restrain myself.

I turned to him and brought my hand across his face so hard it made my hand sting. Then I pulled him down to my level via his tie. "If you ever smack my ass again, I'll make sure you never have to worry about masturbating again, because I will break your fucking hands off," I threatened and shoved his face away from mine and walked out of the room but not before I heard Randy chuckling to himself.

* * *

It was about ten minutes until the doors to Zodiac opened and I hadn't seen or heard any more from Randy. Thank God. As I was wiping down the bar what seemed like the millionth time, I heard a voice from behind me.

"You must be the new girl that Steph got to replace Monica," a girl said.

I turned to see a woman about 5'7 with blonde hair and hazel eyes standing next to the bar. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Breanna, B, Breezy, whatever you want to call me."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella," I said and reached out to shake her hand. "How long have you worked here?"

"About two and a half years."

"So, do you know Steph and her sorry excuse for a fiancée pretty well?"

She laughed a little before walking behind the bar to join me. "I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just…watch out for him. As far as a boss goes, he's pretty damn good at what he does, but once you're off of the clock, he won't hesitate to put that Orton charm on you." I rolled my eyes at her comment and she took notice. "I take it he's already tried to put the moves on you."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I've only known the guy for two days and I can't stand him."

"You'll learn to tolerate him. I have."

She had no sooner finished her sentence when Randy, followed by two muscular guys who I presumed were bouncers, walked out of his office with the keys to the doors. He unlocked them and then walked back to the bar, sending a smug grin to B and me. "Looking good, ladies."

"Thanks, Randy," she smiled back as he retreated to his office once again.

"When you started, did he do the whole 'uniform inspection' thing?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah. He does that to all of the girls that come in here, but he always waits until they get here to do it. I don't think Steph has a clue as to what he's up to and if she knew all of the shit that he's done…let's just say, that would be the start of world war three."

I nodded as the first of the clubbers came up to the bar. This was bound to get interesting.

Throughout the night, I made crazy amounts of tips. One guy actually gave me a two hundred dollar tip. Granted, he was drunk off his ass and my tits were hanging out, but hey, money is money and I'll take whatever I can get. I've definitely done worse to get a little payout.

As three a.m. approached and the bouncers cleared out the last of the drunks, B and I cleaned off the bar and began to head for the door. "Do you need a ride home?" she asked, once we reached the cool night air.

"Actually, Breezy, she's riding home with me."

I turned to see Randy behind me, locking the doors. "Yeah, aren't I lucky?" I asked, sarcastically. "Do you work tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I'll see you then," she said before making her way to her car.

I walked ahead of Randy and stood at his car, waiting for him to unlock it so I would be able to get in. Once, he did, I climbed in the seat, silently and looked straight ahead of me.

"Why do you act the way you do?" he asked me as we were pulling out of the parking lot.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always defensive, acting like everyone is out to make your life a living hell. You act like you can't trust anyone."

"I can't."

"Want to tell me why?"

"Absolutely fucking not."

"Why?"

"What's with fucking twenty questions?"

"Just trying to figure out what's going on in that little Italian head of yours," he said, his blue eyes diverting from the road to me and back again.

"How about I tell you this? I'm here so I can get some money to get back on my own two feet. I don't want to be near you any longer than I fucking have to."

"Am I really that bad?"

"I'm not gonna lie. When I first talked to you, you seemed like a pretty decent guy. And I do have to admit that you're pretty fucking hot. But now, that I've kind of gotten to know you and from what I've heard about you, you're nothing but a selfish bastard who's just using Steph. And I'm not down with that. Steph's one of the best bitches in the world and you can't seem to get that through your thick fucking skull."

Randy pursed his lips in irritation as he drove on. "You're wrong. I love Steph or else I wouldn't have asked her to marry me."

"Bullshit. I know a gold digger when I see one." Hell yeah, I did. I saw one every time I looked in the damn mirror.

It was then that Randy pulled over on the side of the road and put the car in park before turning it off.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He turned to me and smiled before leaning over and placing a passionate kiss on my lips. This was wrong. I knew it was wrong. He was Steph's fiancée. I couldn't do this to her. But, then why wasn't I stopping him? Why was I just going along with it and actually participating in this shit?

I finally snapped out of it and laid another smack across his face, causing him to pull away.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of that," he said, sitting back in his seat.

"Then leave me the fuck alone! I don't want to kiss you and I don't want you to fucking touch me."

Then, wordlessly, he turned the car back on and pulled back onto the road. I stared out the window trying to comprehend what had just happened. This wasn't going to end well. I had only been there three days and already things were just going haywire. I stole a glance over at Randy whose eyes were set straight ahead and that's when I noticed that we had missed our exit to head back to the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"We have to make a little stop first," he smiled. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**Thanks to giftiebee, CapriceCC, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, techwiz and ROMINA88 for reviewing chapter three. I want to let you know that the poll is closed on who should be the manager for the newest club, but the results ended in a tie so, if you would, please vote between Jeff Hardy or The Rock for the position of new manager. **

**Also, another thing, I have become a beta reader in case any of you would like me to look over your stories. I'm always up for reading a good one. Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pour Me a Drink

Chapter Five: Isabella's P.O.V.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked Randy as he continued to drive down unfamiliar roads.

"I told you, we have a stop to make," he said before giving me a smirk that I could only see due to the passing street lamps. "Do you not trust me?"

"Fuck no I don't trust you. Especially not after the shit you just pulled."

"You know you liked it."

"In your damn dreams, Orton," I retorted although I knew that he was right. I did like it, a little too much as a matter of fact and that's why I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. "I just want to go back to the house."

"Well, I guess you're shit out of luck unless you want to walk."

I let out an aggravated sigh as I looked out the window The streets were bare but I had no doubt that there would be some sort of gang bangers out in the STL at that time of night. I had no choice but to go with him.

Finally, a few minutes later, Randy pulled his car into a parking lot. I looked up to the building and read the sign that said RKO Liquor. "You own this, too?" I asked him as we got out of the car.

"Yeah, it's where most of our supplies get sent to," he answered, searching through his key ring to find the one that opened the doors to the liquor shop. "This shouldn't take very long. I'm just grabbing some stuff for our bar at the house."

I nodded and walked around the store, surveying the multitudes of alcohol. I tried my damnedest to get that kiss out of my head. It shouldn't have happened, but it wasn't anything big enough to tell Steph about. I wouldn't want her to worry about an insignificant, yet magnificent, kiss. As I was in my own little world of thought, I bumped into a hard surface.

I looked up to see Randy standing just centimeters away from me. I could smell his cologne. Drakkar Noir. I could feel his breath on my face as he lowered his lips to mine. I wanted to push away to tell him no, but the man was just so fucking irresistible.

"You know you want to," he whispered. "I know I want to fuck you three ways from Sunday." He looked down hungrily at my cleavage that was still in the revealing top from my shift at the club. He reached up and ripped the shirt down the front just leaving me in my bra before kissing me forcefully.

He lifted me up off of the floor and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. Before I knew it, he had pushed me back first against a shelf of bottles. I whimpered slightly but he didn't seem to care. Randy's expert hands ran up my back and unclasped my bra and tossed it aside along with my torn up shirt.

I pulled his dress shirt open, buttons popping off and flying everywhere. I leaned back against the shelves as he discarded his shirt from his shoulders and then slipping his hands under my shorter than short skirt and grasped my panties, but rather than pulling them down my legs, he literally just ripped them from my body. I frantically unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxer briefs down.

And before I knew it he had slammed into me, which in turn slammed me into the shelves again. Only this time, it caused some of the glass bottles to break against my bare back. I felt a sharp stabbing in my back and as he thrust himself into me over and over again, I felt the glass break the skin on my back. But somehow, in an odd, perverse kind of way, it only added to the pleasure I was currently experiencing.

He let out a pure, animalistic growl as his lips crashed again on mine. I could feel his teeth tugging at my lips. I felt the epitome of pleasure course through my body as he slowed his pace and laid his head on my chest. I could feel his heart beating quickly almost as if it were in sync with mine.

Then the reality of what I had just done hit me. I had just had sex with my best friend's fiancée.

Shit.

* * *

I winced as I examined my back in the mirror later that afternoon. There were several puncture wounds and a couple of surface scratches. That bastard. That was the whole reason he took me to that damn liquor shop. Just to catch me of guard. But then again, it takes two to tango. I should have just pushed him away. I could hold my own against him.

I touched the biggest puncture wound on my lower back and had a sharp pain shoot up my spine.

"You might want to get that cleaned up."

I turned to the door of my room and saw that smug, cocky asshole standing there. "You're the one that did this to me."

Randy just raised his eyebrow and smirked. "You know you loved it."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Do you not even care what we've done to Stephanie? Now, I've got no fucking choice but to tell her."

I saw his eyes fill with anger and he stepped toward me. "You won't tell Stephanie."

"What? Are you going to stop me?"

Then something inside of him snapped and the next thing I knew was pinned down on the bed, his face just inches away from mine; a sneer making its way across his lips. "Maybe you didn't understand me, Bella. You will NOT tell Stephanie anything, do you hear me?"

"And what if I do?"

"Then you'll definitely wish you hadn't," he growled before pushing himself off of me and walking out the door.

I looked down at my arms and noticed that there were fingerprints starting to redden on. That was going to leave a bruise. I sighed before getting up and jumping in the shower, preparing for work that night. After I got out and got dressed, I met Stephanie in the hallway.

"Hey," she greeted but then noticed my demeanor. "You look like hell."

"Thanks, Steph, I really appreciate that."

"You just look like you've had a rough night."

I nodded as we began to walk down the stairs. "You have not idea."

* * *

**I want to thank techwiz, Inah, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, giftiebee and xxHungryeyesxx for reviewing chapter four. It's pretty amazing how much I've updated within the past three days. Clumsy, this and I even started a new story: Unusually Unusaul (Yes, this is even more shameless plugging). If you haven't checked out the new chapter of Clumsy or the first chapter of Unusually Unusual...please do so! And as always don't forget to review!!**

**Keep it rockin'!**

**-Gabby-**


	6. Chapter 6

Pour Me a Drink

Chapter Six: Isabella's P.O.V.

* * *

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" B greeted me as I walked behind the bar at Zodiac.

"Not much," I lied, trying to pull down the extremely short shorts I was wearing as much as I could. "You?"

"I'm pretty good. But you…you look like you've been through hell and back. You alright?"

"As good I can possibly be," I answered, putting on a fake ass smile as Randy walked by and winked at us. I rolled my eyes in disgust and unfortunately B took notice.

"Something happened between you and Randy, didn't it?"

"I guess you could say that."

"He fucked you, didn't he?" When I didn't respond and picked up a glass to clean, B knew the answer. "Damn. Not another one. Best thing for you to do now is just steer clear of him. He'll eventually leave you alone."

"You talk like you've experienced the same shit."

"Honey, every girl here has experienced the same shit. Why do think there's no guy bartenders? Orton hires women just so he can have his little play things on the side."

"And no one bothers to tell Steph?"

"Hell no. For one, this job pays too well and two, Randy can be a very intimidating man."

I looked up at her from the glass that I had been cleaning. "Only if you let him."

"Bella! I need to talk to you," Randy said, coming up from behind us.

I bit my tongue and followed him back into his office and as soon as we had walked in and shut the door, I was pinned up against it and Randy's lips were on mine. He pulled down my shorts and lifted my halter top over my head.

Before I could even begin to register what was happening and, more importantly, who it was happening with, I had made the same mistake I had just done the night before.

I got dressed silently and after I had I began to open the door only to have it shut in front of me.

"You will tell NO ONE," Randy whispered into my ear. "Or else…"

"Or else what, Randy?" I cut him off, turning around to face him before pushing him down in the chair behind him. I put my hands on the arms of the chair and looked him straight in the eyes. Something inside of me just snapped. "You going to beat the shit out of me? Well, let me tell you something, Orton. I have been through shit that you couldn't even begin to fucking fathom. I've fucking lived in a cardboard box with nothing to eat for weeks on end. I've sold my body for just a couple extra bucks so I could go buy a hamburger off the dollar menu at McDonald's because that's all they would give me. I've been raped and then beaten within an inch of my goddamn life! So, if you think that for one measly, mother fucking second that I'm going to back down to you, you've got another thing coming," I told him, my face inches away from his.

He tried to hide the shocked expression on his face, but I could see it in his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a job to do."

I walked back to the door and made my way to the dressing room. Once I was inside and the door was locked behind me, I slid down the wall and did something I hadn't done in years.

I cried.

I cried because of the painful memories that were brought back from the confrontation I had just had with Randy. I cried because I had never told anyone, not even my family, what I had just told that piece of shit excuse for a man. And most of all, I cried because now Randy Orton knew my deepest darkest secrets and I had no idea if or how he would use them against me.

I don't know how long I sat on the floor and bawled my fucking eyes out, but I know that I stopped once I heard a knock on the door.

I pulled myself up off the floor and unlocked the door and flung it open before I turned my back to it and whoever had knocked. I had figured that it would've been B or even Randy, but when they spoke, I knew it was neither.

"Are you okay?" a deep, rough voice asked.

I turned back around to see a man dressed in a suit, rather muscular, taller than Randy with dark hair and glasses covering his eyes.

"I'm alright. Just let shit get to me," I told him.

"A beautiful thing like you shouldn't be crying," he said, a small smile creeping across his gorgeous lips.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled weakly back at him. "I'm normally tough as nails. I don't know why I let it get to me like this."

"Sometimes things can get a little overwhelming," he said, taking off his sunglasses to reveal a set of beautiful brown eyes. "You just got to know that it will always get better."

I was just about to reply when a man, with shaggy shoulder-length blonde hair appeared at the door.

"Hey, Dave. Orton says he's ready for the meeting," the man said. "I should've known I'd find you in the ladies dressing room."

I searched my brain for a 'Dave' and realized that he must be Randy's business partner, Dave Batista.

Dave just shook his head. "I'll be there in a minute. Is John here?"

"Yeah, he got here a couple of minutes ago."

"Alright," Dave said as the other guy left and he turned back to me. "I hope everything goes alright for you tonight, Miss…"

"Bella. Bella Miani," I told him, a genuine smile coming to my lips.

"Okay, I hope everything goes alright for you tonight, Miss Miani. I'll see you later," he said with a wink and walked out the door.

I had a feeling if Dave stuck around that my night would be just fine. I fixed my makeup before walking back out to the bar.

"You okay, Bella?" B asked me as the doors opened to the club and people began to file in. "You were back there for awhile."

"Randy and I just got into an argument, that's all."

"Well, I got to hand it to you. You picked just the right time to do it. Dave always puts Randy in his place, not to mention he'll take the side of a beautiful woman any day."

I smiled back at her. I had a feeling that this information could come in handy. I just had to find a way to use it.

* * *

My shift went by fairly quickly and I made even more money in tips than I had the previous night. As the doors closed and I wiped down the bar, I felt a hand on the small of my back.

I turned to see Randy behind me. He looked different than before, kind of meek and maybe even a little scared. "Are you ready to go?" he asked quietly.

I tilted my head and looked at him skeptically. "Almost. I have to finish cleaning the bar and then go change and I'll be ready."

"I'll be outside," he said and walked out the door.

I turned to B, who had been standing beside me the whole time. "Did you notice something different about him?"

"I don't think the meeting with the others went well. He sometimes gets like this after a meeting."

I just nodded before heading back to the dressing room and changing. A few minutes later, I met Randy out in his car. He was talking on his cell phone when I got into the car and I couldn't help but listen in on his half of the conversation.

"But this is bullshit, Steph. How come my club is the one that gets the most money taken away from it? I've worked damn hard for the money that gets put into Zodiac and now, Dave's just going to say that we need to cut the most from my share of everything? I'm almost regretting agreeing to open another fucking club."

So that was what was bugging him. They were cutting back on budgets for the clubs in order to open this new club and he was pissed that he had to give up the most money. What a big fucking baby.

"This is all just fucking ridiculous. We had the opportunity to get a man with his own damn money to get this other club started and furnish it and everything, yet they choose this hillbilly from North Carolina. He's a total freak. Last time I saw him he had fucking green hair, Steph! GREEN! What is that going to do to our image?"

I rolled my eyes as Randy continued to rant and rave to Stephanie. All I wanted to do was go home and go to bed, but instead we had to sit in the fucking parking lot while he had this stupid conversation. I glanced up out of the windshield and noticed Dave walk out of the club with B and lock the door behind him. He smiled to her as she walked to her car.

I didn't say anything to Randy as I got out of the car and walked up to his business partner. "Hey," I greeted Dave.

"Well, hello there, Miss Miani. I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Randy's too busy talking to Steph and apparently he can't drive and talk on the cell phone at the same time. Oh, and, by the way, call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella. Unfortunately you'll have to excuse Randy's behavior. Some things didn't go his way today and he's a tad bit immature when that happens."

"I've noticed. So, do you think that maybe you could give me a lift back to the house?"

"Sure. You're staying with Randy and Steph, right?"

I nodded as he walked me to his car and even opened the passenger side door for me. I had never had someone be such a gentleman to me. I smiled my thanks as he ran around to the other side and got in.

"I heard that you guys are opening up another club. Where's it going to be at?" I asked him as he turned on the car.

"Raleigh, North Carolina. We found this great guy named Jeff Hardy who was willing to manage it. He's a little unorthodox but I think he's got great potential."

"Randy said something about another guy actually having the money to open it up and furnish it and everything. Why didn't you go ahead and hire him?"

"Because, unlike Randy, I don't think money is everything. I would rather invest into someone who would do a hell of a lot better job managing something than someone who can pay their own way and do a really shitty job at the same thing. Not to mention if the other guy was the one we chose, the club would be down in Miami. We already have a club in Florida and if we really want to expand, why would we want to put two clubs in one state?"

When Randy was talking about business the day that I met him, I found it absolutely boring. I would rather watch fucking paint dry. But there was something about Dave in general that I found rather appealing. Even if he was talking about business. It's just the way that he said things that made me listen and actually interested in what he had to say. "I totally see where you're coming from. That's what makes the most sense. But if I may add something, if you really want to get your business out there you should consider some of the bigger cities like New York and Chicago. If you make a good impact there then you'll probably get more press and be more likely to get more high profile clients that will spread the word about how great the clubs are."

As we pulled up to a red light, Dave turned to me and cocked his head to the side. "You seem to know what you're talking about. Do you have any experience in business or marketing?"

I laughed slightly and shook my head. "I barely graduated high school and I didn't have the money to go to college."

"Well, you seem like a very intelligent woman. I can't believe that the best job you can get is bartending."

"To tell you the truth, I haven't really tried to get any other jobs. This is the first time in a while that I've really even had a job," I told him, shamefully looking down at my hands. "But between what Randy's paying me and the tips that I'm getting, I'll hopefully get back on my feet soon and can maybe get another, better job."

"I hate to tell you, Bella, but I have a feeling that Randy's going to be making some cuts in yours and Breezy's salary in order to make up for the cuts we took from him. He's just that goddamn cheap."

As Dave said this, an idea began brewing in my head. Money was obviously Randy's weakness and he had made it very clear that he didn't want me to tell Stephanie about what had happened between the two of us. I smiled to myself as I thought I may get back up on my feet sooner than I thought.

* * *

**Okay, so if you haven't all figured it out, my designated nights to write are on Mondays, at least until I get out of school. So, here's another chapter. **

**Thanks to cassymae, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, giftiebee, CapriceCC, techwiz and xxHungryEyesxx for reviewing chapter five and PLEASE review this one two.**

**Keep it rockin'!**

**-Gabby-**


	7. Chapter 7

Pour Me a Drink

Chapter Seven: Isabella's P.O.V.

The next day was Sunday so the club was closed and I was allowing myself to have a much needed relaxing soak in the hot tub with a bottle of white wine at my disposal. I poured myself a glass as I began to think about when I would put my plan into action. Stephanie had flown down to Maui to hang out with some of her girlfriends and to make sure her reservations were intact for her wedding which was set to take place there in a matter of months. She had invited me to come along but I refused. Quite frankly, I had bigger fish to fry. Since it was just Randy and me left alone in the house, he would surely try to make another move on me and when he did, I would explain my terms if he wanted to keep this little fuck-fest going on. I smiled to myself as I took in the beautiful afternoon St. Louis sun. For me, this was a win-win situation. I would either get a lot of money out of the deal or I'd finally get that bastard Orton to leave me alone. And speak of the devil…

I looked up as the back door opened and out walked Randy in nothing but his swimming trunks and a wine glass in hand. He wordlessly handed it to me and I reluctantly poured him some before he climbed into the hot tub beside me.

"You know," I spoke to him, "I was really looking forward to some time alone."

After taking a sip of his wine, he gave me that arrogant, trademark smirk of his. "Actually, so was I. I have to admit, Bella, you've been driving me crazy ever since you've been here and, uh you happen to be driving me crazy right now."

God, this guy made me want to fucking vomit. "Alone as in just me, Orton. No you."

"Listen, Bella," he said, moving closer to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. "I know things between you and I have been tense the last couple of days, but you have to admit that we've had some really great times. Like the time in the liquor shop and then yesterday in my office. You can't really deny that you liked it. And, now that we're here and alone, we could make another memorable moment."

"Yeah, because that's all you last. A moment."

"Oh, honey, you know I could last all day and all night. You want to give it a try? I'm game if you are." he questioned, brushing a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

I distinctly remember throwing up in my mouth just a little bit, but I knew I had to keep my composure in order to get what I wanted. So instead of telling him off like I normally would do, I arched an eyebrow and gave him a little devilish smile. "You know, you might just have a good idea there, Orton." I set my wine glass on the edge of the hot tub and straddled his waist before placing my lips on his. I had to give it to the man; he was one hell of a damn kisser. I pulled away a few seconds later and looked him in his icy blue eyes. "I've been thinking about what you said, Randy, about keeping this a secret from Steph."

"And exactly what have you been thinking?" he asked while his hand moved to my back and untied my bathing suit top.

"I've been thinking that maybe you're right and we shouldn't tell her."

"I knew that sooner or later, you'd see things my way," he smirked as he lifted my top up over my head. "Now, let's get back to business," he said and began kissing my collarbone.

"But," I said, pushing away from him, "Steph is my best friend and I kind of feel really bad for keeping this type of secret from her and I think I need a little something to make me feel better about it."

"If you would stop talking, I would give you something to make you feel better," he told me, his hands running across my breasts and down to the bottoms of my swimming suit. I could feel his hardness underneath me and quite frankly, it was actually turning me on, but I had to stay focused. "If you thought those first two times were amazing, you ain't seen nothing yet. Hot tubs are my forte."

"Actually, Orton, I was thinking more a long the lines of a raise in my paycheck."

"What?"

"I was hoping that in order for me to keep my fucking mouth shut about this little affair you and I have going on, you'd stuff it full of money."

"I'd rather stuff it full of something else. You know I'm more than a mouthful," he said and began to kiss my neck.

"I don't think you're getting my drift, Randy," I said, disgusted and pushing his head away from me. "You're going to fucking pay me to keep me from telling Steph. And if you don't then I guess your engagement and all that extra money that comes along with you getting married to her are getting flushed down the goddamn toilet."

"Are you trying to blackmail me, Bella?" he chuckled to himself before grabbing his wine glass and taking a drink.

"I wouldn't say that. I would call it, protecting both of our interests. You want to stay with Steph and I want some more money. Sounds fair to me."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"As a heart attack. So, what do you say?"

"I say hell no," Randy said before pushing me off of his lap.

"Have it your way." I grabbed my bathing suit top and put it back on before walking into the house, grabbing my new cell phone and returning to the hot tub area. I began dialing numbers as Randy watched on.

"Who are you calling?"

"Take a guess."

His confident smirk disappeared as he stood up in the hot tub and taking my phone away, snapped it shut. "How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much money am I going to have to fork out for you to keep your fucking mouth shut?"

I looked up at the summer sky thoughtfully. "Let's see, you've put the moves on me twice. The first time you slammed me up against a shelf of liquor bottles causing me to look like I got attacked by Jason and his machete and then later on in the afternoon, you bruised my arms by threatening me. I think that's worth a good ten grand."

"Fuck that."

"Okay," I said, snatching my phone back and opening it up. "I'm kind of new at this whole cell phone thing. Do you just press the green button to get your recent calls list?"

Before I could react, my cell phone was thrown up against the side of the house and had shattered into who knows how many pieces. Randy climbed out of the hot tub and stormed inside slamming the door behind him. I followed him all the way down to his office where he opened up a safe and handed me a wad of cash. He stood and watched me as I counted it.

"Happy now?" he asked bitterly.

"Actually, I was wondering if you're going to pay for my cell phone that you demolished."

"You have plenty of money now to buy your own fucking cell phone."

"But, ten grand was what I wanted before you broke my phone and it was one of the new fancy iPhones so it set me back quite a pretty penny. It was one of those five hundred dollar ones."

Randy rolled his eyes at me, undoubtedly wanting me to shut the fuck up and reached back in the safe and pulled out five one hundred dollar bills. "There, are you happy now?"

"Well…" I trailed off.

"What now?"

"There was the activation fee and the money I paid to have my favorite songs put on there and the internet access and…" Before I could continue another five hundred dollars was shoved into my arms. I smiled up at my boss. "I'm glad you've seen things my way. This should hold me off until you want to resume our little fuck-fest."

I turned and walked out of his office and up to my room. As soon as I closed my door and made sure that it was securely locked, I threw the money in the air and let if fall all around me. I loved the fact that I was going to end up one rich bitch.

* * *

**There's an update on my stories on my profile. Right now there's a family situation going on in my life right now and if it takes a turn for the worse, I might not be updating for awhile. It just depends on how things turn out. **

**Thank you techwiz, cassymae, giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, chnoelle, xxHungryeyesxx and xxKillerstyle.Blvd. for reviewing chapter six and please don't forget to review this chapter as well. **


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Pour Me a Drink

Chapter Eight: Isabella's P.O.V.

* * *

A while later, after I had had my little celebration with my newly found wealth, I changed back into some regular clothes and headed downstairs where I heard many different voices. As I entered the kitchen, I noticed Dave, Randy and three other guys sitting around the table sounding like they were talking business.

"Hey, Bella," Dave said, breaking away from the conversation to acknowledge my presence.

"Hey Dave," I smiled as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good. Just dealing with some business," he replied, shooting a look at Randy who kept his attention elsewhere.

"You're being awful rude, Randy," I told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "You going to introduce me?" I swore I heard him let out a low growl at the fake sweetness in my voice.

"That's Adam Copeland," he said, pointing to the man with the shaggy blond hair that had summoned Dave the day before to the meeting. "He runs Club Edge in Tampa."

"Nice to meet you. Although I do have to say you don't look much like a Tampa kind of guy."

"Well, I'm originally from Toronto, but I fell in love with the Tampa weather."

Randy looked between Adam and I sternly which told me he wanted to get this done and over with and get me the hell out of there.

"Sorry, continue boss."

"That is John Cena, he runs Collision in Boston." I just waved at John who tilted his ball cap in response. "And this is Jeff Hardy who's going to be opening up the club in Raleigh, North Carolina." I smiled as Randy introduced me to Jeff. He had a mixture between red, orange and yellow hair that I knew Randy probably hated with a passion. "And guys, this is Bella Miani, my newest bartender and a good friend of Steph's."

"It's really nice to meet all of you," I said as I sat in a chair between Dave and Randy.

"Bella," Randy said through clenched teeth. "Don't you have some shopping to do or something? I thought you were going to get that new phone you wanted."

I looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully for a moment before shaking my head. "No, I think I'll just wait until tomorrow."

"Well, then, could you please leave us alone? We're talking business."

"Actually, Orton," Dave interrupted. "I think Bella should stay. Last night when you were too busy complaining to take her home, I did and found out that she's rather quite business savvy."

I had to keep myself from laughing out loud. It was amazing how Randy shut the fuck up once Dave said something. "Thank you, Dave. I hope I can help. What are we debating?"

"We're trying to figure out a theme for the new club," John spoke for the first time. "See, I've got that real sports bar type feel. Copeland has a grunge rock vibe. Big Dave has a suave debonair look and…"

"Randy's got the trashy strip club," I interrupted as the group of guys, minus Randy, laughed along with me. "But seriously, it seems like each of your clubs fit your individual personalities and I think it should be no different with Jeff. So, the only think we should really think about doing is getting to know Jeff." I stood up from my chair and walked to the other end of the table where Hardy was sitting.

"What are you doing?" he asked in his North Carolina drawl.

"I'm going to see how well I can read your personality," I smirked down at him.

Jeff looked up at me with a sly smile. "You think you can read me?"

I returned his smile with a coy one of my own. "Mr. Hardy, you have a very quiet demeanor about you," I said, putting my hands on his muscular shoulders. I looked down at the base of his neck and saw what looked like tree roots. Have I told you how much I LOVE a man with tattoos in all the right places? That's when I leaned down, my lips right next to his ear, my arms draping around his neck and my voice barely above a whisper. "But inside, once someone gets to know you, you're loud and exciting," I said as the four other guys watched and listened intently. "You're completely different from these guys. With them, what you see is what you get. But not with you. You're deeper than that. You, Jeff Hardy, are an enigma."

His green eyes turned from looking down at his hands up into mine. He opened his mouth, about to say something when Randy cut him off.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard," he said, a small smirk playing on his lips. "There's no way that you can tell any of that when you just met him three minutes ago."

"Really?" I challenged him.

"Yeah, really."

"Let's see what Jeff thinks then, shall we?"

All eyes were then on Jeff as he never took his off of me. "I think you're right, Bella. You're right on the money. How the hell did you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders before walking back over, grabbing my bottle of water and leaving the men to their business. Once I reached my room I dug in my purse for something that I always carried around with me even when I had nothing but the clothes on my back and a damn cardboard box. I laid on my stomach on the bed as I rewound the tape recorder in my hand. Once it stopped I pressed play and heard my dad's voice come through the small speakers.

"My Bella, you have this tough demeanor about you. You always seem so loud and obnoxious. But, inside, you're quiet and kind-hearted. You are so completely different from the other women around you. With them, what you see is what you get. But not with you. You're deeper than that only you try to hide the best part of you in fear that someone will tear you apart. Someday, Isabella Renata Miani, you have to stop being such an enigma to everyone and start being you."

I sighed and stopped the tape before turning over on my back to see none other than Dave standing in the doorway. "What the fuck are you doing in my room? Don't you have any goddamn manners?"

He gave a small smile before walking over and sitting down on the edge of my bed. "You cheated. You just used that little speech in that tape recorder and hoped like hell that it worked."

I just shrugged my shoulders and sat up so I was leaning against the headboard of the bed. "For some reason, I just thought it would work with Jeff."

He nodded slightly. "Who was that on the tape?"

"My father. He, uh, always knew the right words to say at the right times. So whenever I was having some sort of problem, I would go to him for advice and I always asked him if I could record them and use them for future reference someday."

"What was your problem here?"

I caught myself chuckling a little bit. "It was my senior year of high school. There was this guy that I really, really liked. His name was Nathan Williams. I kept trying to get his attention but I went about it the wrong way. I did it by acting like I was tough shit ya know, instead of being myself. I had asked Nathan to prom and he said no because he didn't want to be seen with a girl who seemed tougher than he was. So, I came home and told Papa and this is what he told me. Apparently, I still haven't taken this piece of advice though."

Dave took my hand and tilted my chin up so my eyes met his. "I think you have. Especially yesterday when I saw you crying. I think slowly but surely your walls are breaking down and you're beginning to let people in and show them what a good person you are."

I felt guilt pang at my heart. If he only knew. "You should probably get back down to your meeting don't you think?"

He nodded again and stood up. As he was walking toward the door, he stopped and turned around to look at me. "The new club is going to have this hole in the wall feel on the outside and then inside it's going to be nothing but bright lights and loud music. Jeff wants you to have the first drink at Club Enigma."

**Later that night**

The others had left, leaving me and Randy alone once again in that castle of a house. I was sitting down on the kitchen counter when the butler, Charles, walked in.

"Is there anything that you need before I retire for the night?" he asked in his dignified manner.

"No, thanks anyway, Charlie."

He smiled slightly before nodding. "Goodnight, Miss Isabella."

"Goodnight," I said quietly as he left me alone again. I sat and looked around the lavish kitchen. Was I really doing the right thing? Making Randy cough up all that dough for something that I had a part in too? For some reason, I felt really bad for making Dave believe that I really was trying to be a good person. I shouldn't. I mean, I barely even know the guy. We've only talked a couple of times, yet just the few words that he had said to me really effected me in a way I didn't think they could.

I was broken away from these thoughts when I heard Randy's voice float into the kitchen.

"Alright, Steph, see you tomorrow…Okay. Goodnight…I love you too," he said and hung up the phone as he finally entered the kitchen.

"She coming home tomorrow?" I asked softly and he nodded while sitting down at the table. I slid off the counter and grabbed my purse that sat beside me. I walked over to him and motioned for him to give me his hand. He did so and I took it in my own and for the first time, realized how soft they were. I reached into my purse and pulled out the eleven grand that he had given me earlier that day and placed it in his palm.

He stared up at me, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you your money back. I shouldn't have pulled that stunt earlier. I had as much a part in us fucking around as you did," I told him and began to head upstairs to my room.

"Bella wait," he stopped me.

I turned around to see that he had gotten up from the table and was standing right behind me. This time he took my hand and placed the money back in it.

"Consider it a bonus," he said and then was out of my sight.

I looked down at the money for a moment, taking it all in. And ironically, the only picture that kept popping in my mind was one of Randy, not Dave who was the one that inadvertently convinced me to stop what I had thought was a foolproof plan. I touched my hand, remembering the softness of his hand in mine just moments earlier. And, then, before I could stop myself I had tossed the money on the counter and ran up the stairs to catch up with my boss.

"Orton," I said, catching him as he was walking into his bedroom. He stopped and turned around. He started to say something but I would never know what it would've been because, I instinctively jumped into his arms and crashed my lips against his.

I felt him moan against my mouth as his hands traveled up the back of my shirt. He walked the rest of the way into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind us.

* * *

**Thanks to giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Medieval Mystic and techwiz for reviewing chapter seven. Don't forget to review this one as well. **

**Keep it rockin'!**

**-Gabby-**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Pour Me a Drink

Chapter Nine: Isabella's P.O.V.

Where the fuck was I? I didn't recognize the place at all. Everything was white. The walls, the carpet, the curtains blowing in the breeze from the open window. The bed that I was lying on made me feel like I had slept on a cloud. Was this heaven? And if it was, what the hell did I do to deserve to be there?

But on turn onto my other side proved that it wasn't heaven. It was Randy and Stephanie's bedroom. And I had just had the most extraordinary, yet completely wrong night with my best friend's fiancé. Shit.

And there he was in all of his splendid glory. I guess I had stolen the sheets during the few hours that we had actually slept. Even in my sleep, I knew that man shouldn't be covered up.

I put my hand out to touch his washboard abs that continued to rise and fall so evenly while he slept. But just as my fingers were about to touch them, his hand rose and gently grasped my wrist before pulling me down on top of him.

"And exactly what were you doing?" he asked, opening those enticing blue eyes.

"Nothing," I said quietly, laying my head on his chest. "What time is Steph coming home?"

"She'll be here about 1:30. Why?"

"Because it's already noon and we don't need to get caught," I said and looked up at him to see a smirk dancing across his lips. "What?"

"You've finally realized what you can have and now you don't want to let go."

"What are you talking about, Orton?"

"Last night you came after me. Because you realized that I'm the best there is. I bet you couldn't even count how many times you came last night. And now, you want more, no matter what the consequences are…even if it means hurting your best friend. And so you've finally seen things my way. That keeping this going and keeping it a secret are the best things for the both of us."

"I'm glad that _you_ think you know what you're talking about. Because, in reality, you have no fucking clue. Every time this shit has happened, I've felt so fucking terrible for doing this to Steph. And, yeah, you're like a Greek God and do some amazing shit in bed. But all I feel for you is lust, and really, what woman wouldn't want a sculpted guy with a big dick? But that's all you are. My point is, even though you can fuck like there's no tomorrow, you're not worth it anymore. And as soon as Steph comes home. I'm going to tell her," I said, sitting up and on the edge of the bed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Randy muttered, shaking his head as he got up and stood in front of me, still completely naked. "We've been over this a few times before," he said, brushing a piece of hair from my shoulder. "You will never tell Stephanie or anyone for that matter, what's going on between you and me or there will be some severe consequences."

"Like what? What could you do to me that hasn't already been done?" I asked, defiantly. "There's nothing that you can threaten me with that I haven't already survived."

He leaned down, setting his hands on the bed, one on each side of me. He put his lips just centimeters away from ear and I could sense the arrogant smirk on his face. "You've never survived death."

* * *

I had never been so happy to se someone as I was Stephanie later that day. After the threat that I had received from Randy, I had made it my goal to stay away from him as much as possible until we were due to be at Zodiac. Once we got into the car, though, I had run out of plans.

I had tried to convince Steph to come with us, using the excuse that she needed to tell me all about her trip to Maui, but she refused, saying she needed to recover from the five hour time difference.

So, there I sat in the passenger seat of Randy's car, staring out the window as he drove to the club. Neither one of us had said a word and I intended on keeping it that way.

Apparently, he didn't.

"You're quiet, Bella. Is something wrong?" he asked, false sincerity coating his voice.

I didn't flinch. My eyes were completely focused on the passing scenery as I tried to ignore that that psychopathic Greek God was sitting less than a foot away from me.

"I asked you a question," he spat, angrily grasping my arm.

Randy's strength was undeniable, but I still kept my composure…that is, until the fucker began squeezing even harder.

I finally diverted my focus from the window to my boss. "Of course not, Randy. There's not a damn thing wrong," I said through gritted teeth as he let go of my arm.

"Great. Glad to hear it," he smirked and focused his attention back on driving.

The rest of the drive was unbearable even though he said no more. As soon as the car pulled into the parking spot behind Zodiac, I jumped out and was relieved to see the enormous figure of Dave Batista waiting for us by the door.

"Thank God you're here," I told him quietly as Randy got out of the car. "I think I'd die if I had to spend the entire night working for just him." That was definitely a possibility if Orton was really planning on following through with his threat.

Dave said nothing but gave a concerned glance from me to Randy, then back at me.

"Hey, big man," Randy greeted him. "I thought you were flying out today."

"My flight got cancelled. I guess there's some really bad weather on the way to D.C. The next flight I could get isn't until Saturday so I figured I'd just stick around here until then."

"Okay," Randy replied and unlocked the door before walking in leaving Dave and I alone.

"How about we grab a bite to eat after your shift tonight?" he asked, staring after Randy.

"Sounds great."

I walked into the club and back to the dressing room and began to get ready for my shift. It was going to be a long night but at least I had something to look forward to at the end of it.

* * *

After Zodiac had closed its doors and I had changed, Dave and I walked toward the exit to leave when Asshole himself stopped us.

"Where are you going, Bella?" he asked, looking between Dave and me.

"We're going to get something to eat. Don't worry, Orton, I'll have her home safe and sound," Dave answered for me. Yeah, right. The Orton-McMahon mansion was the most unsafe place in all of St. Louis for me.

We left without saying another word to Randy or he to us, but as soon as we were settled into Dave's car, he began bombarding me with questions.

"What did Orton do? Did he hurt you?"

"It's probably better if start from the beginning. Randy's cheating on Steph."

Dave chuckled as he started up the car. "Tell me something I don't know. Those two have to be the worst couple ever. Randy's been cheating on Stephanie since they got together. He only does it because he thinks he can get by with it. And he does…because Steph is a little bit preoccupied herself."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"She's no saint. She's been cheating on him, too."

* * *

**I know it's not much, but it's something, right? Anyway, thanks to techwiz, giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, , Medieval Mystic, makeitreal12 and Team Novak for reviewing chapter 8. Don't forget to review this chapter as well. **

**Next update: One in a Million :)**

**Keep it rockin'**

**Gabby**


	10. Chapter 10

Pour Me a Drink

Chapter Ten: Isabella's P.O.V.

* * *

I know my mouth dropped to the floor. "What?" I asked Dave. "Steph's cheating on Randy?"

"Oh yeah," Dave laughed. "It's pretty bad because I was the one that introduced Stephanie to the guy."

"Who is it?"

"Just one of my buddies. We go way back so naturally he tells me everything," he replied, keeping his attention on the road in front of him. "Anyway, what's going on between you and Randy?"

"I…uh, slept with him," I answered cautiously, awaiting Dave's reaction. As odd as it seemed, his view of me really was important. But he said nothing. Instead, he looked at me and waited for me to continue. "At one point, I was kind of blackmailing him. He didn't want me to tell Steph so I said for the right price I'd keep my mouth shut. But today…I got tired of it. I felt like shit every time we fucked and I told him that Steph deserved to know. Then…" I trailed off as those piercing blue eyes appeared in my mind.

"Then what? What did he do, Bella?" Dave asked, concern coating his voice.

"He threatened to kill me if I told Steph…or anyone," I mumbled the last two words. _Or anyone. _"Oh my God, Dave! What happens if he finds out that I told you? I'm gonna fucking die! He's gonna kill me!" I said, tears springing to my eyes. "I don't wanna fucking die."

"Bella, listen to me," Dave said, stopping the car and putting his massive hands on my shoulders to turn me toward him. "You're not going to die, okay? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"But you can't be around all the time! He's going to get me by myself and he'll fucking kill me! He's a damn psychopath!"

"I may not always be around, but I will always be watching," he said, sweeping away my tears with his thumbs.

"Do you think you're God or something?" I asked, looking puzzled.

"Come inside and I'll show you."

I looked out the windshield and saw that we were in a hotel parking lot. I had been so involved in telling my brief history with Randy that I hadn't even noticed.

I stepped out of the car and followed Dave inside and to his hotel room. He walked over to the dining table and turned on his laptop. After a few seconds, a picture popped up that was separated into four smaller pictures.

"Wait a minute," I answered, quickly recognizing two of the four places. "Isn't that…?"

"Yep," Dave answered before I could finish. "Randy's home office and his office at the club. This one here is Steph's office and the lower left one is the office at Randy's liquor shop."

"Why do you have this?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"You see all of the money that is made from the clubs is deposited into one account. From there, eighty percent of the profits is split up between the four of us and the other twenty is put back in case something major should happen or if we need to build a new club…like Enigma."

"Okay," I said, letting him know that I was still up to speed with what he was saying.

"I usually don't look at the bank statements but for some reason, this past month I did. The last bank statement said that instead of just eighty percent of the profits being taken out, ninety percent was. And when there's anywhere from one to one and a half million dollars going in from each club every month, that extra ten percent is a lot of money. Sure enough, I check the statement to see who got the most money from the deposit. It happened to be none other than your boss. Apparently, he's been embezzling money for the past six months and I just now noticed it."

"Six months?" I asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you check those statements?"

"Because I thought I could trust my business partner. We are the only two that have access to the account. So, now, I'm trying to catch the bastard at it. I've had chips that monitor all activity put in every single one of these computers."

"Your flight didn't get cancelled, did it?" I asked him as I sat on the bed and watched the four video feeds.

"It did, but I was the one who cancelled it. I realized the next deposit goes in Friday and there's no way in hell he's gonna get away with this again."

"I have a question, though. Why are you watching Stephanie's office? She has no reason to take any money."

"I'm just making sure, Bella. Randy's told me himself that all of these computers are registered to that account. That means anyone who wants to can get on there and do anything with that money."

I sat and thought about what Dave had just said. Anyone who has access to that computer can do anything with that money. Hmm… "Why don't you just transfer the money back? I'm sure if Randy registered those computers to an account with that much money, then he's also registered them to his personal bank account."

"And how would you suggest we go about doing that?" Dave asked, his attention solely on me.

"Well, you need someone with access to one of these four computers, right? Who better than me? I fucking live with them for crying out loud."

"But are you sure you would want to take the chance of Randy catching you? Especially after what he has already threatened you with? There's no doubt that he would follow through on the threat if he caught you messing with his money."

"But, Dave, this isn't his money that we're talking about. This is the money that he has stolen from the whole chain. It's not like I'm going to completely wipe out his bank account." Although that would be a pretty nice paycheck for me if I do say so myself.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bella. You're already in enough danger with him. I've known Randy for a very long time. He has a short fuse and if he even suspects you of doing something like this…there's not telling what he'll do to you," Dave said, moving from the dining table to the bed, beside me.

"I just want to do something right, for a change. This is my opportunity. Not to mention that bastard would finally get what is coming to him. He needs to be put in his fucking place and be shown that he doesn't always get what he wants."

"I'm not going to let you put yourself in that kind of danger. There isn't a chance in hell. And I can guarantee you that none of the other guys will let you either."

"The others know?"

"Of course they do. There's no way that I'm going to keep this from them. Their livelihoods are at stake just as much as mine is. These clubs are what they've built their lives on and for some jackass to take that all away from them just because he's a greedy son of a bitch…no, it's not gonna happen. And you are gonna keep your hands clean in all of this. Honestly, I probably shouldn't have even told you."

"Why do you even give a damn what happens to me? You don't even know me," I said, looking up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"First impressions say a lot," he smirked back at me.

"The first time you saw me, I was bawling my eyes out in the dressing room. Surely that can only say that I'm fucking weak."

"No," he disagreed. "It means that you do have a soft side and that you're not a cold-hearted bitch like you want everyone to think you are."

"I have my reasons for being that way," I said as I stood up from the bed. I wasn't about to divulge those reasons to him. I had already spilled that part of my life to Randy in a moment of anger and I wasn't about to do the same to Dave in a moment of weakness.

"I know."

"What?" I asked, spinning around to face him once again. He knows?

"Randy told me. I know he shouldn't have, but he did. And I guess hearing that stuff gave me some sort of reason to make sure that nothing happens to you. I feel very protective of you."

"I don't need anyone to protect me, okay? I have survived thirty years on my own."

"And look what's happened to you. No one deserves to go through all of that shit, Bella," he said, standing up and moving in front of me. "I admire your strength, but sometimes you just have to let it all go and rely on someone else to take care of things for a while."

"You don't get it, Dave. I've let people be in control and all that's come of it is me ending up hurt. Just like this situation with Randy."

"It seems to me that you're just letting the wrong people have control." He spoke softly. His voice was like a deep purr in my ear; I couldn't help but be lured in by it.

Before I knew it, I was in his strong arms and smelling his intoxicating scent. My breathing became heavy and I suddenly was all too aware of his muscular body against mine.

The moment was broken, however, when he spoke. "I should probably get you back to Orton's before he suspects anything."

"You do realize that it's probably a little too late for that, don't you?" I asked, not wanting to leave the safety of Dave's arms to be under the cold, penetrating stare of Randy Orton.

"Bella," he said, pulling away. "Don't worry about anything, okay? Orton won't hurt you. And if he tries to, I'll hurt him. That's a promise."

* * *

**So, you're probably all wondering who Stephanie is cheating on Randy with…well, we will get there soon enough. I know that there is like no Randy in this chapter but I decided to establish a better relationship between Bella and Dave. I hope you all like it. **

**Thanks to beautifultragedyxxx, Crystal Vanzie, giftiebee, Team Novak and Enigmatic Lotus Leaf for reviewing chapter nine. And a special thank you to for reviewing chapters eight and nine. **

**Next update: Promiscuous Girl**

**Keep it rockin!**

**-Gabby-**

**P.S. RANDY IS THE NEW WWE CHAMPION!!!! WOOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!!! AND WHAT'S THIS SHIT ABOUT DONALD TRUMP OWNING RAW NOW?? THAT'S STUPID!!!!**


End file.
